Michelle Fairchild
Michelle Fairchild is the main protagonist of the 2017 animated series PINY: Institute of New York. She is a student at the fashion academy PINY. She has a scholarship. She is in love with Will at first but then she realizes that she loves Sam hence why she asked him on a date. Her best friends are Tasha Robinson and Lilith Henderson, and she is the biggest rival of Julia Cooper. In episode 26, "Who is Michelle?", it was revealed that she is actually adopted. Michelle was horrified at this revelation and started acting mean at school. At the end of the episode, she apologized to her friends. Personality She is a kind, impulsive, and creative 14-year old designer, and the new girl at PINY. She is a part of the Indie Girls team. Michelle is a girl of humble origins and possesses a great talent for design and fashion. She has always dreamed of being able to create her own brand of clothing and now she has become a PINY student, her dream could come true. Her creativity and perseverance will certainly be key to achieving her dreams. She is quite friendly and speaks for her human rights. Let's say, Julia Cooper wouldn't get in her way for being well... Michelle Fairchild has two roommates, Tasha and Lilith, who are also her best friends in the school. They hang out together and support each other. Michelle points out where she's gone wrong. An example is shown in the episode Hire Me. Michelle was part of a TV show hosted by Annie Summers but she finally realized having the job was a big mistake as in "Secret-Non-Admirer", she publishes a picture of Julia and didn't own up to it because she was scared of losing her scholarship. Michelle also has a huge crush on Will. Michelle is sweet and determined. She will stop at nothing when she has her mind set to get whatever she wants! She can be stubborn at times, though. For example, in episode 26, " Who is Michelle", she is mean to her best friends because the fact that she is adopted makes her not feel like herself anymore - she feels like nobody but at the end of the episode, she manages to apologize to her friends. However, she is a very sweet person in the long run. She is also quite clumsy, especially around Julia. Appearance Michelle has white skin, blue eyes and pink hair. She has 2 outfits like other characters. Her first outfit - She has her hair down, and she has a blue sparkly headband on her head, with a blue flower with pink in the middle. She wears a blue shirt with long sleeves, and wears a dark purple skirt, and is also wearing blue boots with white on them. Her second outfit- Her hair is more shorter, she is wearing the same blue headband, the same skirt and shoes. But, she is wearing a blue shirt with short sleeves, which has white near the top and the bottom. Gallery Michelle Fairchild.jpg michelle lillith tasha julia rita and dory.png piny michelle logo.png piny-institute-of-new-york-michelle and jullia.jpg Michelle.Square.png Galactic_Princess.square.png Michelle Fairchild PINY.png pinymichellefairchild.png Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Female Category:Kids Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:Pure Good Category:Cowards Category:Pacifists Category:Role Models Category:Love Rivals Category:Fighter Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Obsessed Category:Animal Kindness Category:Twin/Clone Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Strong-Willed Category:Honest Category:Honorable Category:Genius Category:Protector of Innocence